


Home Is Where I Want To Be

by go_sullivan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Near Future, Trans Male Character, Winter Soldiering, featuring characters from other DC works because I CAN, time displaced character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_sullivan/pseuds/go_sullivan
Summary: One second Alex Danvers is chasing a lead, the next she runs into a dumpster that comes out of nowhere. For Alex Danvers, no time has passed at all. But that's not the case for everyone else.The world spins madly on.And Alex Danvers has to find out where she fits.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 81
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this fic I've been working on since 2018 so it's like... AU as hell because I haven't watched this show since Season 1...
> 
> Like all my fics, the title is a song lyric. This Must Be The Place by Talking Heads. But there's some great covers of it.

Alex didn’t know what had happened but she knew what was about to happen. Some asshole alien was going to get their face introduced to her fist. She assessed her body and found that nothing hurt except for her pride. Maggie was going to give her so much shit for running into a dumpster. A dumpster she was going to argue came out of nowhere, but once Maggie told Lucy what happened, Alex was never going to her the end of it. 

“Ma’am? Are you okay down there?” One of the other agents asked. 

“Just tell me everyone didn’t see that.” Alex kept her eyes shut as she let out a groan.

“Didn’t see a thing.” The agent sounded like he was trying to stifle an accompanying chuckle. “Sure heard it though. Sounded like a loud bang. And it sounded like it hurt. Let me help you up?”

“Thank you…” Alex’s eyes traveled from the offered hand up to the agent’s face so she'd know who to thank by taking it easy on him in the next training session. He was a stranger to her. He wasn't even an agent. “Officer Lane.”

“It's no problem at all, Ma’am.” 

Alex took in her surroundings then. It was just her and the police officer standing in an alley. An alley and not some abandoned factory by the waterfront. And her team was nowhere to be found. Maggie wasn't off to the side chuckling at her for running into a dumpster. 

She looked at the young officer again. 

Officer Lane’s smile was replaced by a look of concern. His uniform was standard issue but the buttons were off. He looked like he knew his way around a gym, but Alex had taken down bigger opponents than him. His youth was another strike against him. Whoever trained him, there was no way he had anywhere near the amount of training she had. He did have a gun though.

But he didn't have her alien gun.

It wouldn't be an even match. Alex smirked.

Alex drew her gun. The “officer” pulled his.

“Drop your weapon.” Gone was the puppy dog officer eager to help. 

Alex allowed herself one second to be impressed.

“I don't know what this is. I don't know what you did to my team or Detective Sawyer, but if you hurt her,” Alex growled. 

“How do you know that name?” He glared at her.

“Usually I shoot first, ask questions later, but here's a tip. If you're going to impersonate a police officer, get the uniform right.” Alex smirked.

“Drop your weapon. I won't warn you again.”

Before Alex could fire her weapon or Officer Lane could pull the trigger on his, there was an explosion.

“What did you do!” Officer Lane shouted.

“As if this isn't some part of your plan.” Alex watched his face change into one of genuine concern. 

So it wasn't part of his plan.

The two looked at each other before running off towards the sound of the explosion. Once out on the street, Alex saw smoke pouring out of a building. Which like her dumpster enemy, hadn’t been there before. Again Alex noted that none of the surrounding buildings she was running past had been there before. It was such a striking difference to when her squad had responded to an alien threat earlier and the entire area had been old factories on the waterfront. Not luxury apartment buildings and pricey storefronts.

This was a hell of an alien simulation they had her trapped in. Or dream world. It had to be some sort of plan to get her to give up information. Maybe even the Black Mercy. She wasn’t going to fall for that. Whatever this was, she’d figure it out and beat it. 

“This is Officer Lane. There’s been an explosion at West National City Bank on N Leigh St. Possible bank robbery in progress. I’m approaching the scene. Requesting back-up and EMS,” Officer Lane relayed into the radio at his shoulder. 

“Wow. You are really committed to selling this.” Alex took note that the man was keeping up. She didn’t bother to point out that he or the “they” he was working for got the radio wrong. 

“And I'm telling you I'm an officer of the NCPD,” Officer Lane gritted out. 

“Okay.” Alex rolled her eyes. “I’ll play along. Officer Lane, I could use the assist. I'm Special Agent Danvers with the FBI.” 

“Did you say Danvers?”

“I said keep up.” Alex ran to take cover behind a parked car.

Smoke was still coming out of the bank. Then out came out two men dressed like playing cards.

“The Royal Flush Gang.” Officer Lane swore as he joined her behind the car.

“Are you kidding me?” Alex scoffed. “That’s what they call themselves?”

Lane gave her a look. “Are you new? Never mind.”

Alex sized the pair up. Neither of them were dressed as cards from a Royal Flush, but instead the pair were just pips. She figured they had to be lower ranking henchmen sent out to deal with the cops while the high-up face cards were inside the bank grabbing the cash. 

“I'll distract them.” Alex nodded towards the two. “You get the drop on them from behind.” 

“Wait!” 

Alex popped up from behind the car. “FBI! Hands on your head and get on the ground.” 

The man who wore a Four of Spades glanced at his partner, Seven of Spades, and put his hands on his head. “Okay! If you insist.”

That was too easy. 

And then two more arms popped out of his torso. Then each of his hands lit up with energy swords. 

There it was.

The man with an extra set of cybernetic arms flourished his swords and used them to cut up a car into three pieces. He smirked. He moved toward her.

Alex shot him.

The man fell to the ground, two out of his four hands gripping his leg. “What the fuck! You shot me!”

The other man sprung into action with a snarl. He raised his mace towards Alex as it charged with electricity.

Shots rang out. The man shrugged the hits off and looked over at where Officer Lane was standing with his gun drawn.

The man raised his mace and it shot electricity towards Officer Lane. He dove out of the way but he still got hit.

“Lane!”

“I'm good,” came back from behind a car with shattered windows. 

“What! You got body armor?” The fallen playing card man shouted. “How come I didn't get body armor?” 

“Because you’re a dick,” The man yelled back at him. 

Sirens wailed in the distance. Patrol cars came down the street but the man shot his mace out at them. The patrol car fizzled out and crashed. The officers slumped over in the front seat. The other police cars fell back and made a perimeter.

“He’s just a four,” Seven explained. The mace charged up again and he raised it towards Alex.

Alex shot him with her alien gun. To no effect.

“Had to try.” Alex shrugged as she leapt out of the way of surging electricity. She was on the ground as the air above her head crackled. She covered her head and neck as the front windows of the coffee shop behind her shattered. She felt a sting as a shard of glass cut her arm.

The man brought the mace down. But the blow didn't come.

A woman in a red cape and blue suit showed up and had caught the flail in her hand.

“Hold up! Who are you!” Alex cried out as she looked up at her savior.

“Supergirl!” The man growled out.

“The hell she is!” Alex argued, as she jumped to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers is trying to figure out where or when she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone that left kudos and comments on the first chapter.

_The man brought the mace down. But the blow didn't come._

_A woman in a red cape and blue suit showed up and had caught the flail in her hand._

_“Hold up! Who are you!” Alex cried out as she looked up at her savior._

_“Supergirl!” The man growled out._

_“The hell she is!” Alex argued, as she jumped to her feet._

It wasn’t Kara. It wasn’t her sister.

The woman was wearing Supergirl’s blue and red outfit with the House of El crest on her chest. But she wasn't her sister. Instead of blonde hair, the woman had black. Her eyes were still the warm blue that Kara and her cousin shared though.

The woman easily took the flail from the man’s hands and flicked him on the forehead. He was knocked out cold.

Alex had her gun up. Her finger was off the trigger, but still pointed at the stranger. 

“Maybe you should stop pulling your gun on everyone,” Officer Lane wheezed out. 

“Lucas!” The woman masquerading as Supergirl glanced at Alex watching them. “Er, Officer!”

“I'm fine, Supergirl. The rest of the gang is still inside.” Officer Lucas Lane waved her off.

“Oh, right.” The woman sped inside the bank.

The other officers came to cuff the gang members, one who was just coming to while the other was whining about being shot. A couple of EMTs went to check on the passed out officers from the lead patrol car.

“Agent Alex Danvers,” Officer Lane was grinning at her. He took a step towards her and stumbled. Alex caught him.

“You should get checked out.” Alex had been completely wrong about this guy. He was good people. Alex started to lead him over to an ambulance. “Sorry for what happened back there, Officer Lane.”

“It's fine. I'm sure you were just confused when you showed up here.” Lucas waved her off. 

“So here. Where is that? Wait. Supergirl called you Lucas. As in Lucas Lane?” Alex asked as she remembered what not Kara had called him. “And Supergirl has black hair here. Am I on some genderswapped Earth?” 

Alex panicked. No wonder the officer was attractive. He was a male version of Lucy Lane. And Supergirl wasn't her sister because that had been a female version of Kal-El.

“What? No. That’s Earth-11,” Lucas chuckled and winced. “God, you're really as intense as they said you were.”

“Who said that?” Alex wondered. 

If she wasn’t trapped in some effect to mind hack her or on another Earth, what was this?

“My-”

“Lane!” An EMT called out as she approached them. “Why am I not surprised you’re here?”

“Granger! Uh, G. Grey! Hey.” Lucas’s face flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Just doing my job.”

“I’d say you went above and beyond. Like you always do. I need to check you out.” The EMT, Granger, led him to the back of an ambulance. Alex followed along. 

“I'm fine.” Lucas sat down in the back of the ambulance. “I need a new watch though, but I’m lucky. How are the other officers?”

“Cameron and Wu? They're going to be okay.” Granger nodded as she put her fingers on Lucas' wrist and looked down at her smart watch. “Just out of it. I guess the patrol car took most of the blast. They said it felt like they were hit with a taser.”

Alex frowned. “Lane here got hit dead on with that weapon. Check for burns. Run an ECG.”

Granger raised an eyebrow at Alex giving orders. But the EMT didn’t say anything.

“Lucas!” A tall, tan skinned woman in a dark suit ran up to them.

“Aw, hell. Jamie? If you heard what happened,” Lucas groaned. “That means mom heard.”

“Supergirl informed me. As a courtesy. But yeah mom definitely heard.” The woman, or Jamie as Officer Lane had called her, looked him over for injuries. She held the officer’s hands gently in her own. Alex noted that the woman was also wearing what looked like leather driving gloves. “You have some blistering on your hands. We need to get these dressed, please.”

“I'm fine.” Lucas glanced at Granger nervously. It was only for a second, but Alex still picked up on it. 

“Lucas, here has always been… durable.” Granger smirked, as she applied ointment to his hands and wrapped them in gauze.

Supergirl came out of the bank, tossing the rest of the gang onto the street. “They're all yours, Officers.” 

The cops went to round up the robbers and Supergirl sped over to the group of them. “I'm so sorry I took so long. They must have set up another bomb across town as a diversion.” She glanced at Jamie. “The Light and I were taking care of it and then I heard about the bank robbery. I got here as soon as I could. I left The Light to handle it.”

“Well. The Fire Department has it covered now,” Jamie explained.

“They're very good at their job. There's nothing to be worried about,” Supergirl said in a way that made Alex wonder if the hero was trying to reassure herself or the other woman.

“Okay. I have so many questions.” Alex took in the group. Lucas seemed to have forgiven her for pulling a gun on him. Granger would trust Lucas. And if this Supergirl was anything like her sister then she didn't have anything to worry about. The real threat seemed to be the woman in the suit. 

Jamie stiffened and crossed her arms, and glared at her. Alex was right. “Who the hell are you?”

“Agent Alex Danvers. FBI. Who the hell are you?” Alex put her hands on her hips and glared right back.

Supergirl looked at Alex. “Aunt Alex?”

Supergirl calling her that definitely threw her. But her shock was overcome when the woman in the suit pulled a gun on her. Alex was distracted enough that she didn’t draw her own weapon.

“Jamie put that away!” Lucas shook his head. 

“Alex Danvers is supposed to be dead.” Jamie’s jaw was tight. Her eyes never left her target. 

Alex moved her hands away from her sides, and held them there. “Well, I’m very much alive.”

“Well, you’re an imposter. A clone. A replicant. Anything, but who you say you are,” Jamie growled. 

“Did you just say replicant?” Alex tried not to laugh. That only made the woman holding a gun on her glare harder. 

Supergirl moved and put her hand on Jamie’s arm. “Whatever is happening, at least let me bring her in and we can run some tests.” 

“Fine.” Jamie holstered her gun. “But if she tries anything-”

“Yes. Have at her.” Supergirl waved her off. 

“I could do some of those right here,” Granger volunteered, as she pointed her thumb at the ambulance. “I have to check her too. She does have a cut on her arm that I really should clean.”

Jamie turned to the EMT and put her hands on her hips. “Thank you for the offer. But I don’t want you mixed up in this.” 

“Of course not. You and your brother are exactly the same! I can take care of myself you know!” The EMT huffed as she brought Alex over to the back of the ambulance. 

“They are right to be worried. I mean I did pull a gun on your boyfriend over there.” Alex decided to chat with the EMT. Just to ground herself and stop her racing thoughts. She needed to make a plan. She needed information. She wasn’t going to try anything since Jamie and Supergirl were watching her. 

“Ex-boyfriend. On and off.” Granger put her fingers on Alex’s wrist like she had done with Lucas and looked at her smart watch. “You just have the cut there.”

Alex studied the EMT’s uniform. It was similar to the National City EMS she was used to. But the buttons were different. So was the material of the uniform. The name badge read “Kelly.” “Your last name isn’t Granger? Granger Kelly, your parents named you that?”

Granger huffed as she cleaned the cut on Alex’s arm, making sure it was free of glass. “Unfortunately. Yeah. They were huge Potterheads growing up. And they wanted to name me after their favorite character. But they were worried there would be other Hermiones in my class. They were right when I had two Hermiones in my second grade class. And also a Neville. Like read another book.”

“Did you say growing up?” Alex’s brow furrowed. A couple with a daughter Granger’s age had to have been fans of the books as adults. She didn’t want to entertain the other possible explanation.

“Yeah. All done.” Granger put a clear film on Alex’s cut and it sealed to her arm. “You can take that off after five hours. Otherwise, clean bill of health.” 

Alex stared at the dressing on her wound. She had never seen anything like it or read about anything like that in any medical journals. Granger barely did anything to her, but knew she just had the one laceration. 

“Are you sure I didn’t hit my head? If I were to ask you, what year it was, what would the answer be?” Alex felt her heart race.

“Your scans came back clear. But that’s not what you’re asking. It’ll be okay.” Granger looked at her with a reassuring smile. “You’ll be okay.”

“Well fuck,” Alex murmured. She clenched her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them she’d be back in the warehouse with her team of agents and Maggie.

“Granger!” A familiar voice called out. Alex tensed up at the sound of it.

“Over here, Captain Sawyer.” Alex felt the EMT give her shoulder a squeeze. 

“I heard the call over the radio and if I know Lucas.” There was a long suffering sigh. “One of the other EMTs said you were working on him, but I can see that-”

The voice trailed off. Alex opened her eyes. And she only got part of what she had been hoping for. She wasn’t back in the warehouse. She wasn’t with her team of agents.

“Alex.”

But there was Maggie Sawyer, standing right in front of her, looking older than Alex had last seen her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Harry Potter growing up, but the author is transphobic. 
> 
> Trans rights are human rights. If you're trans, I support you.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers talks science and fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments! Really loving them!

Maggie Sawyer was standing right in front of her, looking older than when Alex had last seen her. For Alex, that had been maybe an hour ago. 

Everything about her had changed. Her hair was cut short, barely touching the collar of the trenchcoat she was wearing over a white button up. She had fine lines around her mouth and at the corners of her eyes. Her body was a little bit fuller and her face a little bit softer, but the dimples were still there. And her eyes were shining bright, just like how they used to be each time they saw her, even if they were behind a pair of glasses. 

That was something that hadn’t changed. The way Maggie made Alex feel.

“Damn, Danvers. It’s been too long.” 

“I’m- You’re-“ Alex sputtered. “Fuck.”

Maggie moved to comfort her. But she winced in pain as she grabbed her leg, and pitched forward. Alex and Granger made to catch her, but Maggie slipped and hit her head on the side of the ambulance.

Alex didn’t know who shouted, but it drew Jamie’s attention.

“Ma! What did you do to her!” Jamie got up into Alex’s face. 

“Supergirl!” Lucas cried out.

Supergirl nodded, she took the unconscious woman into her arms. “On it!”

Alex watched Supergirl fly off. “Take me to her!”

“You don’t make orders around here!” Jamie shoved her.

“Where’s your patrol car!” Alex ignored the other woman, as she walked away from them. 

“The only way you’re getting in that patrol car is if you’re in the back seat!” Jamie grabbed Alex’s shoulder in a tight grip to stop her.

Alex quickly put her hand on Jamie’s and raised her elbow up and threw it back and wrapped her arm around the other woman’s arm, catching Jamie in an arm lock behind her back. Alex growled. She didn’t have time for this. 

“Knock it off you two,” Granger called out while Lucas separated them easily. Neither woman could get him to budge. 

“Okay,” Alex deflated. “If it gets me to Maggie faster, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Jamie pulled out something that looked like two bracelets from her suit jacket pocket. ”Hand cuffs.”

“Are you serious?” Alex huffed. Jamie glared at her.

“Why do you even have those?” Lucas asked. Jamie glared at him.

Alex presented her wrists to Jamie. 

“No. Behind your back. Turn around,” Jamie gritted out.

“Can we go now?” Alex ignored the smirk on Jamie’s face. And she ignored her curiosity as to how the futuristic handcuffs worked as she felt one close around her wrist only to clink quickly to the other cuff once it too closed around her other wrist. 

“Thank you.” Lucas looked like he wanted to say more to Granger.

“Let me know how your mom is doing.” Granger just gave him a smile.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Granger,” Alex called out as Jamie perp walked her to Lucas’s patrol car. She didn’t want to show how much this was getting to her. “She was nice.”

“Watch your head.” Jamie put a hand on top of Alex’s head and shoved her into the backseat. 

Lucas got behind the wheel and Jamie got into the passenger seat with a huff. “Jay, it’s my patrol car so I don’t know why you thought I’d let you drive. I already let you cuff her.” 

Jamie mumbled something that sounded like “I wanted to shoot her.”

“How are you doing back there, Alex?” Lucas asked her as they drove past city blocks that were changed. 

Things she knew had been replaced or renovated. There were holographic signs that seemed to be advertisements. On sidewalks, Alex spotted groups of people walking and enjoying the weather. Alex didn’t know much about fashion trends, but she didn’t notice any differences in clothes. Maybe more neon colors than she would have liked. The cars on the street just looked sleeker. The biggest thing she noticed were aliens mingling freely. She saw a Toomian in a business suit rushing to work. And she saw a group of teenage girls together, one who had golden-yellow skin and hair, which the girl brushed back behind pointed, elven ears.

“Figures I would end up in the future instead of dying,” Alex sighed. If that’s where she was instead of some elaborate trap. She wanted to resist the notion.

“Everyone said you were stubborn like that,” Lucas joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Who’s everyone?” Alex asked.

“Don’t answer that,” Jamie berated Lucas. “She might not be a robot-“

“Or a replicant! Could still be a clone. Can’t rule that out.”

Jamie ignored Alex giving her a hard time. “But the protocol is containment until the proper tests have been run. The Director should be informed. We have to go through the proper channels.”

“You’re not even a DEO agent.” Lucas made eye contact with Alex in the rear view mirror. She was sure he was about to roll his eyes. 

“You’re not a DEO agent?” Alex shouted. “What are you then?”

“A security guard,” Lucas answered.

“I’m a consultant for the DEO. And I’m Head of Security for-“

“You don’t have the authority to restrain me like this!” Alex griped.

“It was a citizen’s arrest,” Jamie huffed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex shouted.

“She’s not under arrest,” Lucas sighed.

“What are you, her lawyer?” Jamie fired back. 

“I haven’t passed the bar, but I know a little bit.” Lucas grinned.

“Lucas, just please stop talking.” Jamie pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Alex ignored the pair’s bickering. Instead, she chose to be quiet and annoyed. She began to formulate several different plans to escape to pass the time.

“Here we are.” Lucas announced as they were about to turn into an underground parking garage with a security guard booth at the entrance. 

Alex looked up at the building she worked in. It was still the same but the place Kara liked to grab sandwiches across the street was gone. Kara actually liked getting food at most corner stores around the city and anywhere in the world really, but she liked to stop at that shop so she could say hello to the owner and the owner’s cat. Kara was a bigger fan of pizza than sandwiches, but the orange tabby was a big draw for Kara.

Alex clenched her eyes shut. The cat was probably dead and gone by now. 

The guard held his hand up as the car came to a stop in front of the parking drop gate barrier. It was yellow, and looked flimsy but could stop a trunk ramming into. Alex was familiar with the security measures the DEO used. Just like the outside of the DEO headquarters looked like a government owned building and the workers coming and going looked like mundane government workers, the guard house to get into the underground parking looked like a mundane parking attendant kiosk. 

But of course dealing with aliens and national security meant the building had more security than most government buildings.

Lucas slid the driver’s side window down. “Hey, Mr. Frank. Not sure if my badge will work. Since I had a run in with the Royal Flush Gang.”

“I got this.” Jamie took something out of her suit pocket and flashed it. “Here, you go Mr. Frank.”

“Of course. You know how it is. Two agents will meet you down on P1 to escort all of you,” Mr. Frank replied. “Just have to scan you all in.”

A blue light flashed down from the ceiling. Alex shifted in the backseat. That was new.

As if able to sense her unease at not knowing something, Lucas took pity on her. “It’s a biometric scanner and a biosensor, all in one. Jamie invented it.”

The last bit was said with pride on Lucas’s part. 

“It scans for both fingerprints and retina recognition, as well as senses explosive and other harmful materials that can be a threat to the DEO and it’s agents. Human or those found off-world.” Jamie’s tone was excited, as if the chance to be passionate about science outweighed the hated audience of Alex Danvers. Jamie explained how it worked and Alex could follow along for the most part. There were terms she was unfamiliar with, but she filled in the gaps on what they meant. Despite the handcuffs on her wrists, she was fascinated by the advances science and medicine had made. 

But Alex was starting to realize just how much she had been left behind.

“Hmm. It shouldn’t be taking this long. Something’s up.” Lucas cut into Jamie’s lecture. He nodded towards Frank inside the guardhouse, frowning at the computer screen. 

Frank came back out “The scans say you have Alex Danvers in your backseat.” He looked at Alex. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

“So they tell me,” Alex smirked at Jamie. “My fingerprints must still be in the system.”

“Thank you, Mr. Frank. We’ll bring her to the other agents.” Lucas nodded at the guard as he waved them through. He looked at Jamie amused. “Guess that means she’s not a clone.” 

“If I wasn’t in handcuffs, I’d high five you! Common misconception,” Alex grinned. “Fingerprints are determined by-” 

“Will you both be quiet? She can still be an Alex Danvers from another Earth.” Jamie huffed as the patrol car came to a stop in front of two DEO agents assigned to escort them. “Don’t get too comfortable with her, Lucas.”

Jamie got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat. She ordered Alex to get out of the car. Lucas drove off. Alex felt the lost of having him near. The man had been almost always with Alex since she ended up here. 

Alex studied the two agents. She had never met them before. Which made sense if she was in the future. The DEO uniforms were still black but the material they were made of was different. 

“Sawyer.” One of the men nodded, as they went to stand on either side of Alex. “Supergirl said you were coming. The Director is waiting on a debriefing in the command center.”

“Alright. And my- Captain Sawyer?” Jamie asked.

“She’s in the med bay getting looked over.” One agent gripped Alex’s bicep tightly.

“We’ll head there first.” Jamie said curtly as they went through a set of doors into a hallway. 

Alex started to get the feeling that she wasn’t included in the “we” Jamie was talking about. 

“And this one,” Jamie directed the two agents. “Escort her to a cell.”

“You said I could see Maggie!” Alex fumed.

“I never said when,” Jamie started walking away.

Alex stomped on the foot of the agent holding her. Surprised, he let her go. Alex back kicked him in the stomach. The other agent went for his gun. Alex ran forward towards him.

“Stunners only!” Jamie shouted as she ran back towards them. 

The agent got his gun up but Alex moved and the other agent got hit instead. He passed out cold. 

Alex kicked off the wall into a flying roundhouse kick to the still standing agent’s head. The man dropped to the ground. Once Jamie reached her, Alex rammed into her with her shoulder. Jamie wasn’t dazed as she managed to grab onto Alex’s shirt. Alex headbutted Jamie in the face and she heard a crack. Blood gushed out of the woman’s broken nose, but it did nothing to loosen Jamie’s grip on her. 

Jamie retaliated with a cross to Alex’s face. Alex tried to dodge it, but with the other woman’s other hand on her still shirt gripping her shirt, the punch landed on her cheek even after rolling with it. It hit hard, and Alex knew she would have been down and out if she hadn’t moved her head right. She knew her eye was going to swell shut from the blow. She wondered if the other woman was using SAP gloves, like some kind of coward or crazy prepared genius. 

Alex crouched down slightly and rammed her shoulder into Jamie while hooking her leg behind into the other woman’s. She moved forward with her other leg bringing them both down to the ground. Alex rolled off of Jamie, kipped up getting her cuffed hands over her feet and finally in front of her. Once back on her feet, Alex ran towards the med bay.

“Hey!”

Alex spared a glance back where she saw Lucas frowning at her while helping Jamie up. But she kept going, knowing that Jamie would be coming after her. 

Alarms started sounding. Alex would have been insulted if they hadn’t been. At least the DEO didn’t fall apart while she was gone. But that meant that she wasn’t going to get to the med bay as fast as she wanted to. 

Just as she thought, more agents were coming to stop her. At least they were going to try. Her hands were still cuffed, but Alex Danvers had trained for all possible scenarios. Including fighting with her hands tied behind her back. So having them in front of her made the fight easy.

Not counting the two agents that she had first fought, she had made quick work of eight agents, taking them all down with kicks and elbows, using their own momentum to trip them, a couple of two handed punches and one flying scissor takedown just to make it a challenge. And all this while fighting with an eye that was swelling shut.

But next came the hardest part. The fastest way to the med bay was to cut through the Command Center, which was sure to have the highest concentration of agents. Since she was so close, Alex chose to just barrel right on through and play everything by ear. 

Alex turned the corner and had a sea of handguns and rifles pointed right at her. There must have been a whole lot of laser sights trained on her person. Alex sighed. 

“18, 19, 20?” Alex counted each weapon. “Only 20. I’m a little insulted. Look, where’s the Director?”

“Right here.” 

Alex felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her back. She hadn’t even heard someone come up behind her. 

“You know, I am wearing handcuffs,” Alex said.

“That didn’t stop you from putting ten of my agents out of commission. Stun shot.” The voice commanded. Alex heard a noise, she couldn’t quite place. It sounded like a low electrical pulsing, but with sharp clicks of metal falling into place. A mix of gears shifting and a charge in the air. “Get on the ground. On your knees.”

Alex gritted her teeth, but still followed the order. “I just wanted to see Maggie.”

The gun pressed into the back of her neck this time. It was followed by a growl from the Director. “What are you?” 

“Alex!” 

At the sound of her name, Alex looked up. She was relieved to see Maggie coming toward her. She had a bandage on her temple where she had hit her head. She looked fine except for the fact that she was missing her left leg, made more obvious by the fact she was wearing gym shorts and a tank top now. She was moving quickly with the aid of a crutch. 

“Seriously, Luce?” Maggie sighed in exasperation. “Put that away. We just got her back, we’re not going to lose her again.”

“Lucy?” Alex turned around to face the Director.

Behind the barrel of the gun, was Lucy Lane. Unlike Maggie, the other woman looked exactly like she had the night before. That wasn’t true. Last night, while the three of them were at her apartment, Lucy had looked at her with softness that right now was missing from her face. 

Right now, Lucy Lane looked pissed off.

The gun she had in Alex’s face and the rugged scar she had on her lip, only served to highlight that fact. Aside from the scar that hadn’t been there before, the other clue that showed that time had passed for Lucy, while it hadn’t for her, was that Lucy’s hair, now streaked with grey, was long enough to put into a bun. 

“Well, fuck," Alex swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! So Alex has met up with Maggie and Lucy now. 
> 
> Alex Danvers is going to Alex Danvers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex still wants answers. Lucy and Maggie just end up giving her more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, dear readers! I really love hearing from you guys. It makes my day, week, and month.

Alex did not like being on the wrong side of a gun, especially one being pointed at her by an angry Lucy Lane. The lawyer had always been fierce and she was sure Lucy wouldn't hesitate. She knew Lucy would eliminate a threat. Alex couldn't even fault her for pulling the trigger. 

“Come on, Chewy,” Maggie said gently. 

Lucy holstered her gun, never taking her eyes off Alex. “Take her to med bay.”

“I don’t need to go to Med Bay,” Alex protested. “I need-”

“Sure sounds like something Alex Danvers would say.” Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. Then she helped Alex stand. “You’re going to med bay, because we need to run tests. It’s procedure.” 

“And you need to get your eye taken care of,” Maggie added. “Did Jamie do that? I taught her how to throw a punch, so don’t feel bad.”

Alex didn’t say anything. It had slowly been sinking in that she could be in the future, instead of this being a dream she could wake up from or a trap she could escape. She couldn’t take Lucas or Jamie seriously and had been having fun messing with Jamie. Then she had gotten angry with the guards, which was something she would do. But she knew her mind would never come up with a world where Maggie had lost a leg. 

Maggie continued to talk as she led the way to the med bay. Alex couldn’t focus on the words. If Lucy hadn’t been holding onto her arm tightly, she might have stumbled and fallen on her face. 

“I think you’re overwhelming her, Dash,” Lucy said with such warmth in her voice.

“Bah. Sorry, I’m rambling. Proud Mama Bear, you know?” Maggie threw Alex a grin over her shoulder. 

When Maggie turned back around, Lucy jerked Alex closer to her and whispered in her ear. “If this is some sort of trick, and you got her hopes up, if she gets hurt… I will end you.”

“I- that’s fair.” Alex nodded.

Lucy stared hard at Alex, studying her face intently. There was a clench in her jaw and a sharp exhale through her nose. Lucy just nodded her chin forward in a silent command to keep moving. 

“Where’s Supergirl?” Alex asked. She knew Lucy wouldn’t be answering her, but she knew Maggie would tell her.

“She went to get Little Luthor earlier. But she’s probably helping Lucas talk Jamie out of coming after you to finish your fight,” Maggie answered.

“I mean-“

“Superwoman and the Martian Manhunter are off-world,” Lucy said curtly.

“Vas can get in contact with them,” Maggie said as she stood by the doors to the med bay. They slid open.

Once they got inside, Alex spotted some of the agents she had fought. They had various injuries, nothing serious. 

But in one of the beds was Jamie Sawyer, who had to be held back by Lucas and Supergirl when she saw Alex.

Lucy looked between Jamie and Alex and sighed. Lucy moved them closer. 

“Mom!” Jamie looked a little ashamed of herself, but remained standing. “Director, she-“ 

“I know, Jay. I know all too well,” Lucy spoke gently. “We’ll talk about this in the debrief. I have to deal with this first. But I need the keys to your cuffs.” 

“You’re not serious,” Jamie said incredulously. The expression made all the more comical by the large bandage and nasal splint covering her nose. 

“This one is getting handcuffed to a bed in her own room and a guard assigned to her at all times.” Lucy cocked her head towards Alex. Jamie handed over what had to be the key, which was in the form of a wireless fob.

“What?” Alex protested.

Maggie joined her. “But-”

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up,” Lucy looked sadly at Maggie. “We’re going to run tests. But also we can’t let her roam the DEO.” 

“That was my assessment once we arrived at the DEO. I attempted to detain her and asked her to be brought to a cell.” Jamie held her head up. 

“She said I could see Maggie,” Alex raised her voice. She realized how much she sounded like a petulant child. 

“And I don’t want my family to get hurt again,” Jamie gritted out angrily as she stepped closer towards Alex. 

“Could you not have another fight?” A doctor in scrubs came up to them. She glared at everyone sternly. “Everyone is still recovering from the last one. You, get back on that bed.”

The doctor drew the curtains around Jamie’s bed. Alex saw Lucas toss a quick thumbs up her way, while Supergirl gave her a small wave goodbye, before the curtains were completely shut.

“And Director Lane, we’re ready to run the tests once I know it’s safe for my staff.” The doctor crossed her arms. 

“It won’t be a problem, Dr. Fields. You have my word. She’ll be in Isolation Room 3.” Lucy nodded. 

“Thanks again, Em.” Maggie called after the retreating doctor, who Alex was pretty sure wanted to flip them all off. “She loves us.”

Lucy shook her head. “Jay is pretty upset. Could you?”

“I’ll talk to her.” Maggie nodded. She gave Alex a reassuring smile before she went over to the bed and behind the curtains. “Well, Kiddo. You did good. And I’m proud of you. That’s going to be one hell of a shiner!” 

“Let’s go.” Lucy pulled Alex away from the scene. She could still hear Maggie talking as they walked away. 

“Aw. You’re getting your nose set? You sure you don’t want to look like your dear old ma?” 

They got to Isolation Room 3. The door slid open and they went inside. Someone was already there. 

“Hey, Lena,” Lucy greeted the woman who was hard at work at a small workbench. “I’m sure you heard about what’s happening.” 

Lena Luthor didn’t look up from whatever she was working on. “Yes. Of course. My apologies, but I need to get the timing on these circuits just right.”

“You keep doing what you’re doing, but you’re going to have company,” Lucy explained. 

“No worries!” Lena lifted her hand up, which was holding a soldering pen, quickly in a dismissive salute. 

Lucy led Alex to one of the beds and then pushed her into a seated position on it. She pressed a button on the key fob and Alex heard a click. She felt the tension between her hands go slack and pulled her wrists apart.

Immediately Alex tried to move her hands, to throw a punch, but her hands seemed to still be tethered together. Spread shoulder width apart, they didn’t go any further. They moved in tandem, stiff and awkward. 

“Glad I didn’t waste my breath and tell you not to try anything.” Lucy smirked. She took one of Alex’s hands and moved it to the railing of the hospital bed. She pressed the fob again. There was that click again. This time her left hand was freed up, but she couldn’t move her right one too far from the railing.

“Don’t ask me how they work. You’ve managed to piss off their inventor.” Lucy crossed her arms. “And I get that you have more questions than that one. But I want to make sure I’ll be giving you the right answers. We’re going to run some tests.”

“What no polygraph this time?” Alex snarked.

“And you know how that turned out.” Lucy’s face softened. “Look, I have no doubt that you’re Alex Danvers. But I want to make sure you’re our Alex Danvers.”

Alex stopped struggling. She could hear the hurt in Lucy’s voice. The want and the longing. Lucy was so close. She could easily reach out and touch her, reassure her just like she had last night. 

“Lucy, I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. I’m just-” 

“I know.” Lucy nodded. “Let me go see where they are on those tests. And I’ll send someone in to check out that eye.” 

Lucy all but bolted from the room. Alex sighed as she was left alone in the room.

“You can ask me.”

No, Alex wasn’t alone was she.

“I forgot you were there.” Alex stared at Lena’s white lab coat clad back where she was still hunched over whatever she was working on.

“Yes, still here. Trying to ignore that awkward moment between you and Lucy.” Lena looked back at her over her shoulder. She had on soldering glasses with dark lenses. 

Alex slunk into the bed. “They really just let anyone into the DEO these days, huh? Snarky CEOs and rude, cocky suits.”

Lena snorted. “So you’ve met Jamie. But more importantly have you met yourself? Really.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex scoffed.

“It means that I’m sure that Maggie has used “rude, cocky suit” to describe you with fondness over the years.” Lena pointed the soldering pen at her. “Like I said you can ask me. About how the cuffs work, about what I’m working on, what year it is or about the Theory of the Multiverse, or how to match your belt to your shoes.”

Alex blinked. “When I first got here, I thought that this was some sort of trap, like a computer simulation and or a dream.”

“I know how badly you want to say the Matrix or Inception.” Lena turned back to her workbench.

Alex laughed bitterly. She ran her free hand through her hair.

“When I saw that Maggie was missing a leg and the scar on Lucy’s face, I knew it was real.” Alex admitted. “Gun to my head, I couldn’t even imagine a world where they were hurt like that.” 

“But me saying you can come to me for fashion advice makes you doubt everything again,” Lena explained. “I would have thought that punch to the face you took felt pretty real and your knuckles are a little raw from fighting all the agents.”

“This is all real I can assure you.” Lena swiveled back around on her work stool to show Alex what she was working on. “And Maggie’s leg isn’t missing. It’s right here. I told her to let me know if it was bothering her, but she’s so stubborn.”

“I swear to God this is a fever dream.” Alex rubbed her face. 

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re in the med bay,” Lena chuckled. 

“I don’t even know why I have to be here. I’m fine.” Alex lifted up her free hand in exasperation. “I’ve had worse injuries. I fought all those agents while I was in handcuffs and all with one good eye.”

“Right? Doing something with one eye is hardly a challenge?” Lena agreed quickly. “I fixed Maggie’s leg with one eye. But then again I do pretty much everything with one eye. And done. That should do it. It was an easy fix.”

Alex was only paying half attention to Lena. She was bored, and went back to assessing the room she was in to see if she could escape. She tried the handcuffs again. It didn’t budge just like when she had tried five minutes ago. Then she tried the hospital bed’s railing. It was possible to take off the railing if she worked at it. She looked out the glass door of the room she was in. “Lucy said I was going to have a guard on me. But I don’t see one out there.”

“That would be me.” Lena casually leaned against the workbench. 

“What’s you?” Alex looked at her.

“I’m the guard,” Lena said proudly.

“You?” Alex laughed. In a white lab coat and safety goggles, Lena was left to stand guard over her. That fight would have just been plain mean. 

Lena slipped her soldering glasses off her nose and gave Alex a toothy knowing smirk. She threw in a raised eyebrow for good measure. Where Lena’s left eye should be, was a strapless silver patch instead. “I’m tougher than I look.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “That’s what you meant when you said... Okay. You and Maggie.”

It was then that Lucy returned with Dr. Fields. Maggie was right behind them. 

“Lena and I what?” 

“Your leg. Her eye.” Alex’s voice got high pitched. “Is anyone else missing a body part?”

“Lucy, raise your hand!” Lena cracked, the soldering glasses now sitting atop her head.

“Yeah. The one that’s missing!” Maggie chimed in. 

Lucy was once again pinching the bridge of her nose. “Having all you all in one room together was a mistake.”

Alex continued to have so many questions. 

Dr. Fields laughed but hid it behind a cough. “Right. If I could get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee. Yes. More and more questions. Hope you guys are enjoying the OCs. 
> 
> Like I said, I love hearing from you guys. So any comments would be welcome. Take care, guys. Take care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassurances and reunions. Little talks that weigh a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments.

Alex was no stranger to injuries. She had been on both sides of the med bay; as a doctor and a patient. Most times it was as a patient since she was just that type of field agent. She would treat herself, close her own wounds or reset her own dislocations, to the annoyance of the DEO physicians. Doctors made the worst patients was very much true when it came to Alex.

“Doctor, I’ve honestly had worst so if we could just-“ 

“Yes of course I’ve skimmed your medical file here. It’s very thick.” Dr. Fields put on gloves. “But I need to document the injury. Do you want the peanut gallery here for this?”

Alex looked at Lucy and Maggie. She didn’t know how this would go down, but she wanted them there. Their presence was comforting. 

“They can stay.”

Lena Luthor on the other hand. The CEO quickly picked up on that.

“Well, I do need to make some calls.” Lena shoved her hands into her lab coat and strolled out of the room. “Mags, your leg is ready when you are. Just call me.”

“So tell me about what happened?” Dr. Fields' face was stern, someone that didn’t take any bullshit. If her patient was injured, she wasn’t going to back down and let them out into the field before they were fully healed. 

“Fine.” Alex knew the drill. She gave a detailed history that every doctor wished their patient could give. She reported what symptoms she was having, the pertinent positives and the pertinent negatives. She had nothing to say for the Review of Systems.

“Excellent history taking, Dr. Danvers.” Dr. Fields smirked. “Now let me do my job.”

Dr. Fields held up a small device. It looked like a cell phone. “What? Are we going to take a selfie?”

“I don’t know when you went to med school, Dr. Danvers, but you’re way behind in terms of continuing medical education.” The woman held up the device. “This is a scanner.”

“Like a tricorder?” Alex leaned forward to get a better look. 

“So you’re one of those,” Dr. Fields said.

“One of what?” Alex looked at Maggie and Lucy. 

Lucy’s face gave nothing away, but her body was tense and her arms were crossed. Maggie looked like she wished she had popcorn.

“A nerd,” Maggie answered. 

“Yes. Most people refer to it as a tricorder,” Dr. Fields ignored Maggie. “Pop culture permeates. You wouldn’t believe how much tech gets called a spell from rsome roleplaying game. I’m going to scan you now. It will tell me your vital signs and check for any fractures or other injuries you may have. Currently. Your past medical history is a horror movie.”

“What she failed to tell you, or decided to omit was that she was responding to a bank robbery earlier,” Lucy said with authority.

“Yeah, and I was fine then too.” Alex scrunched her face up. “The EMT at the scene cleared me.”

“It was G,” Maggie told Lucy. “And I trust her. She looked at Alex. “She really hates that her parents named that."

Alex felt that. Granger was probably a crappy name to have growing up. She went by Alex the minute she could. 

“Okay.” Lucy nodded.

“Do the EMTs also get a tricorder too?” Alex asked thinking about how Granger the EMT just took her pulse and told her she was good to go.

“That they do. A smaller version that does a quick, basic bio-scan.” Dr. Fields put away the tricorder. “But I feel better double checking some things myself. I’m going to do a MMSE.”

“My name is Alex Danvers and-” Alex stopped. She knew the next questions and she didn’t know the answers. “And I’m going to guess that it’s not spring 2017 and that Olivia Marsdin is no longer president.”

“Yeah. Beyonce is the President now,” Maggie jumped in. Both Alex and Lucy glared at her. “I’m just kidding. She’s the governor of Texas though.” 

“Getting back to the exam. No, it’s not 2017.” Dr. Fields gave her a look of pity. “But with regards to your eye, I can treat that.” 

“No. For now, it’s like the pain is the only thing that’s real. It’s the only thing I can trust.The pain lets me know this is not a dream.” Alex looked at Lucy and Maggie. How damaged they were. She saw where Maggie’s leg ended above the knee and her nose that must have been broken at one or several times. She studied the scars on Lucy’s face, and wondered if Lucy had really lost an arm and was sporting a very convincing prosthetic. “Or a nightmare. And I shouldn’t waste time on hoping I’m going to wake up from it.” 

Alex looked away from the two women. 

“We’ll figure this out, Danvers.” It was comforting to hear Maggie say that. She could pretend she wasn’t where she was now for just one second. She had to gather herself. She took a deep breath and let it go. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucy said. “But there’s one more thing.”

“Director Lane wants to make sure you’re from this Earth.” Dr. Fields pulled another device from her lab coat. It was cylindrical. 

“When you came through security, the biosensor would have told us if you weren’t human, say like a robot or some kind of alien shapeshifter. And it also would have told us if you were from a known Earth like the Flash’s. No alarms went off. The wards show no traces of enchantments or charms on you. And your fingerprints match what we still have on file, so you’re not a clone,” Lucy explained. 

Alex opened her mouth but as if Lucy knew what she was going to say, Lucy continued. “And I know clones wouldn’t have the same fingerprints because the shape of fingerprints are influenced by environmental factors during pregnancy like nutrition and growth rate. It came up.”

“I taught her that.” Maggie beamed with pride. 

“Like I said, you’re Alex Danvers.” Lucy shared a look with Maggie. A heartbreaking one. Maggie took Lucy’s hand in her own. “But are you ours?”

“Okay. Dr. Fields please start the scan.” Alex nodded at the woman in scrubs.

“Yes. Of course.” Dr. Fields pointed the device at her and pressed the screen. “What this does is it checks if you’re “vibrating” the same as this universe is.”

The device beeped. The on-screen display lit up and Alex saw that it was pulsing blue and red erratically, the colors falling up and down in wild waves until they started to come in a regular and steady rhythm. It reminded Alex of the monitors patients were hooked up to in the hospital and the med bay. 

“And that’s a match to ours,” Dr. Fields announced. She looked at the other three women in the room with her. “I’ll give you all some time.”

After Dr. Fields left the room, Maggie leaned forward on her crutches to put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “It will be okay.”

When Maggie’s hand left her shoulder, Alex missed the contact immediately. Maggie once again leaned forward on her crutches, this time to wrap an arm around Lucy for a hug. “I’m going to go check on our other stubborn patient.” 

Maggied made it to the door before turning back to them. “And Chewy, you can uncuff Alex now.”

Once Maggie left, Lucy looked less sure of herself with her arms crossed and not looking at her. It was exactly how Alex felt herself. The air between them was tense like when they had first met as Major Lane and Agent Danvers on opposite sides, but with none of the confidence and staredowns they were known for.

It was Lucy that broke first. She moved to uncuff Alex from the hospital bed. She pressed a button on the key fob taken from Jamie and the cuff flashed blue then red.

“Sorry, but you know how it is. It’s SOP.” Lucy let out a slow breath.

“Yeah. I’m not even mad. I’d have done the same thing.” Alex used her newly freed hand to rub her knee. “Actually no. I probably would have shot first and then studied the corpse.”

“I doubt it. More like “Shoot first and then interrogate the hell out of them.” And for the record, I would have done that,” Lucy said. “Almost did. If Maggie hadn’t shown up when she did.”

They fell silent again. Lucy went to sit next to Alex on the hospital bed.

“Should have known it was you the moment you rushed in bleeding all over the place after escaping custody, because the real Alex Danvers wouldn’t go down without a fight.” Lucy started to get choked up. “Because of course, I should have known better than to think that Alex Danvers could be taken down by some $$$dickhead with an alien gun. Alex Danvers would have died fighting, surrounded by the bodies of her enemies.” 

Lucy got a far off look and her fists clenched tightly. “But once you started talking. The more I saw you. I knew but I couldn’t...” 

“You were being cautious. And thorough. Also magic? Even I wouldn’t have thought to include that initially. I’m just-” Alex put her hand on top of Lucy’s hand. At touching Lucy’s hand, Alex’s eyes went wide at how cool and strange it felt. Lucy recoiled at the touch. 

“Sorry. It’s not you.” Lucy sighed as she rolled up the sleeve of her black tactical shirt revealing a metal arm with her hand covered in something almost like flesh. “It’s a long story. And everyone that matters to me already knows it because they survived it.”

Alex wanted to know what Lucy had gone through. What they all had gone through while she had been gone. There were years and years she had missed out on. She had so many questions, hopes and fears for what her loved ones had gone through.

Lucy seemed to pick up on Alex’s racing thoughts. “There’s so much to tell you. And I want to tell you what happened. Just give me time to figure out the best way. But I do want to focus on you right now. Ending up in the future must be a lot to take in.”

Alex looked down at the floor and blew out a puff of air. “I mean…”

“Yeah. That was a stupid thing to say.” Lucy murmured. “Well, fuck. This is awkward. I think... You’d rather talk to Maggie about this.”

Before Alex could stop her, Lucy practically sprinted out of the hospital room. 

Last night, at least it had been last night for Alex, the three of them had gone out together. Last night had been different than the usual nights they had hung out. It was the first time they had gone out together as a triad. 

For Maggie and Alex, Lucy was so easy for them to love. Lucy spent time with the two of them and she just fit. A few weeks ago, Maggie and Alex had talked about it and they had both agreed. The next day they had asked Lucy to join them. And Lucy had bolted then too.

Not because she didn’t want to be with them but because she had wanted to so badly. And it had scared her.

Maggie and Alex had waited then, giving Lucy the time she needed. In time, she came back to them. 

But Alex had a feeling it was going to be different this time around. Because for Lucy and Maggie, Alex was the one that left. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Alex rubbed her face and braced herself. “Come in!”

“Hey.” It was Maggie. She was still in a tank top and shorts, still missing a leg. 

Alex tried to look anywhere else in the room, but that only ended up with her looking at the table Lena Luthor had been working at and Maggie’s leg… prosthetic.

She must have been caught staring because Maggie cleared her throat. 

“It’s a long story.” Maggie gestured to the spot on the bed next to Alex. “Can I sit?”

Alex shrugged.

Maggie sighed and ran a hand through her much shorter hair. “About that long story. We should go someplace more comfortable. Lucy’s office has this couch that’s extremely comfortable. Like sleeping on a cloud. I can grab us some coffee. Or something harder. Maybe something to eat. I mean you haven’t eaten in like 30 years.”

“Thirty years?” Alex’s eyes widened. “I’ve been gone thirty years.”

“If it makes you feel better, I rounded up.” Maggie smiled softly. “I make horrible jokes when I’m nervous. Lucy and the kids would say I make horrible jokes even when I’m not nervous.”

“Kids… I’m guessing, Lucas and Jamie are yours.” Alex wrung her hands together. “Yours and Lucy’s.”

“Yeah.” Maggie smiled at the mention of her kids, which must have just come to her so naturally, without a second thought. “And Noelle. Our youngest.”

Alex chewed on her bottom lip and nodded slowly. “That’s great. I’m happy for you.”

She hoped she sounded sincere.

“Alex-“

“I really am.” Alex looked up towards the ceiling.

“It’s been years, but not too long that I’ve forgotten everything I know about you.” Maggie sighed. “So we’ll talk about this. About us.”

There was a knock in the door.

“But for now, there’s someone that wants to see you.”

“Alex?”

There in the entrance to the room, was Kara. 

Like Lucy, Kara looked like no time had passed. If her Kryptonian little sister had aged at all, then Alex couldn’t tell. She knew that Kal-El aged slowly from the photographs he had been in with her mom and dad. The only difference in Kara that Alex could readily see was her hair was lighter, almost white. It was shorter and swept back, a few strands falling across her face. 

Kara cocked her head to the side, like she was listening and scanning Alex. Her hands went to cover her mouth. Suddenly, Kara was in front of her.

“I can’t believe it! Your heartbeat! It’s really you.” Kara swept her up in a tight embrace.

“Where were you when Lucy wanted to be sure I was really me.” Alex returned the hug, patting her sister on the back. 

“You’re here. We’ll figure this out. Everything is going to be fine.”

Alex wasn’t so sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourself out there folks.


End file.
